


F-You

by AvaloneGrey



Series: Feelings That Match Your Surroundings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALARM ALARM THERE IS A BAD WORD, I'm Sorry, Kageyama is just being plain rude, Short, Somewhat Sassy Hinata, THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN CANNON, this is a personal take on Hinata's personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaloneGrey/pseuds/AvaloneGrey
Summary: During a match against Fukurōdani, Kageyama reverts back to his "King" serves. After losing the match, instead of admitting it was his fault he blames Hinata. Hinata, to say the least, is not impressed. Inspired by Fuck You - Lily Allen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamuexte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/gifts), [rktheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rktheo/gifts).



The ball flew just out of Hinata's reach, despite his attempts to lengthen his body for a save. It smacked on the floor silently compared the other team's cheers. Four more points and they would win, again. He turned to Kageyama to jokingly ask him who he thought would spike that, but was steamrolled by the other's typical insult of "Dumbass." He brushed it off.

The other team served, letting Kageyama set to him. It once again goes out of his reach. A repeat of Kageyama's reaction occurs. They would lose in three points.

Fukurōdani serves badly, giving Karasuno a chance, which is lost with the too far serve from Kageyama. His teammates aren't buffering between them anymore. Should he even talk?

Again Kageyama passes to him, and again it flies too far. Again the other boy ignored his attempts to talk to him about it. Why was Kageyama passing to him so much anyway? One more point before they were off the court.

Nothing changed. It all just happened again.

Kageyama swung his body toward him with burning eyes. "Hinata you dumbass! What were you doing? Imitating a sloth? With you not even trying, why should you be part of my time. It's just useless to have someone like you, too short to function, play out in here. It sets up for failure." With every insult he stalked forward a little more with the intention of towering over the ginger.

Hinata looked up, letting everyone see his crow like eyes as he gave a sickly sweet upturn of the lips. Subconsciously, each player, manager, and coach backed up slightly, spooked by the image. "Kageyama," the ginger cocked his head slightly and corrected himself, "King."

Kageyama stumbled, looking shocked, the observer's eyes widened, and the surrounding air seemed to chill. "Look around. Look at the effect you have. If you can't see that, you need to look inside your tiny mind, hard, because we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you spew."

He paused, catching a breath, staring the other straight in the eye. "Do you get a little kick out of being slow-minded? Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? From what you're saying, you'd think we need to go to war, or at least drag me into the one you already are in with yourself."

Hinata broke off, moving backward so he could stare Kageya- the King in the eyes. "With how much you hate, your words are starting to not translate. Do you really want me to take the bait?"

He turned away to the doors leading outside and strided to the dark oblivion that swallowed everything just outside the yellow-lit gym. Stopping suddenly, and turning he said, "King, if you are going to continue this way, please don't stay in touch. Oh and by the way, fuck you."


End file.
